seireiteifandomcom-20200216-history
Shin Kobayashi
: 'Info' Name: Shin Kobayashi Position: Captain of Division 8 Sex: Male Height: 6'0" Hair: Dark Brown (nearly black) Eye Color: Hazel 'Description' Looks Description: Shin appears to be in his mid 20s. He is approximately 6'0" with a muscular frame (like Hisagi's). He wears the standard Shinigami Shihakusho, with a white obi sash. Instead of wearing the standard Shinigami sandals with tabi, he wears traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks (like Suì-Fēng). He wears a standard sleeveless Captain's Haori. He has no real discerning marks save for 2 tatoos that are otherwise hidden by his shihakusho. They are 2 beautifully caligraphied tatoos down his left arm which reads 宁静 ("Serenity"), and another on his right arm reading 拳 ("Fist"). He is generally seen with a pleasant smile, although his hazel eyes tend to be more slit-like (similar to Gin's when they are open). He is ambidexterous, but generally he holds his Zanpakuto in his left hand and draws it from the scabbard on the right side of his hip. Reiryoku Color: White Personality: ''Zanpakuto - ''Tenmiko (天巫女, Heavenly Shrine Maiden) Wakizashi sized (40 cm long blade), ornate flower-like tsuba, with a black binding. 'Shikai' :: It's release command is Tsugikomu (注ぎ込む, "Imbue"). Shin runs his hand along the blade of his wakizashi. He stores part of his Reiryoku on the blade and it concentrates his Reiatsu into the blade, increasing it's cutting capability and strength. This can vary depending on how much energy is stored. If Shin uses any of his abilities the "imbue" disappears and he must recharge his blade, again cutting into his Reiryoku. 'Kaihō' (解放, Release) :: The stored energy is completely released from the tip of the blade in a concentrated beam (it looks similar to Hadō #4. Byakurai). The strength is less, due to the energy having to travel. This ability is one of the fastest in Seireitei and cannot miss it's intended target (can be countered by illusions). If the target is fast enough (faster than Shin), they can move in a way that forces a graze by this ability. This technique can be stopped by Bakudo # 81. Dankū (and any similarly powerful barriers) if the target is fast enough (tied at least) and skilled enough in Kido (mastery). 'Inori o Wakare' (祈りを別れ, Parting Prayer) :: Using the very tip of his blade he can leave behind a "seed" that consumes the stored energy in his blade and imbeds it at the location. The seed blooms into an ethereal flower (aesthetic mark) when says the skill name. The flower looks exactly like the ones that are present on the vines used by Lorcian Kobayashi, his wife. He can detonate the energy simply by snapping his fingers. This is his strongest attack. The damage/effect depends on the position and relative depth of the seed in the target's body. He may make multiple seeds without detonation to "stack" the damage versus stronger targets, these require multiple imbues. 'Bankai -' Hatsudou Miko Tenjoukai Jinmon (発動巫女天上界神門, Shrine Maiden Invocation of Celestial Heaven's Gate) ::: Tenmiko begins to glow hot white and turn into what looks like a tongue of white fire. Shin stabs his palm with it, resulting in a massive Reiatsu explosion. When he next appears the sleeves on his shihakusho have been blown of, showing his tattoos and revealing he is armed with Katar style weapons on each arm. Glowing rings appear around Shin's wrists and connect to his weapons that are similar to the hilt on Tenmiko's sealed form. The blades on his Katars glow white similar to the blade of Tenmiko in it's released form. His speed is dramatically increased making him, possibly, the fastest being in Seireitei. His ability "Kaze no Ha" is also immediately activated after the release. 'Kaihō' (解放, Release) :: There are two forms of this ability. It can be fired from one of the Katar weapons. In which case it works exactly like the Shikai version. If Shin chooses, he can Kaiho from both weapons at the same time at the same target. This will double the damage (but double the drawback). In this way it will pierce Bakudo # 81. Dankū (and any similarly powerful barriers), however, it will only deal the damage of a single Kaiho to it's target (doubled due to firing from both weapons, then halved again due to the barrier). 'Inori o Wakare' (祈りを別れ, Parting Prayer) :: Using the tip of his katar blades he can leave behind a "seed" of energy and imbed at the location of contact just like his Shikai. Due to the nature of his Bankai (two blades) he can imbed two seeds in one attack if both blades connect (but double the drawback). The skill works exactly like his Shikai, with two exceptions: It is much stronger and he does not need to snap his fingers. He simply needs to say the trigger command "Saku" (咲く, Bloom). 'Kaze no Ha' (風の葉, Leaves on the Wind) :: A chrysallis quickly forms on each of the glowing rings on his weapons. Very shortly thereafter a pair of Reishi butterflies emerge and begin to fly randomly around the battlefield. This ability, like all of his others, takes a part of Shin's own Reiryoku to use. These butterflies are not true summons, they do not actually attack, and cannot be interacted with by any combatant for at least 5 turns after activated (in 1v1 situations; this also includes enemy turns). After the 5 turns (this would be an opponent's turn) an opponent may kill off one of the butterflies via an Area of Effect Skill, such as Senbonzakura (Kido spells do not count, nor Cero). This means there must be at least one butterfly on the field until this skill is used. At any time after the 6th turn Shin may choose to detonate the butterflies by saying the skill's name. He may also choose to combo it with Inori o Wakare using the same detonation command "Saku" (咲く, Bloom). In this way a butterfly will land on a flower mark to enhance that particular mark's damage. 'Inner World' Reference the picture for an accurate description of Shin's innerworld and Tenmiko's appearance. Tenmiko also has vampire-like fangs. The bond Shin and Tenmiko share is extremely close. They trust each other, though, Tenmiko wishes Shin would trust in himself more. She tends to call him an "idiot". In Shin's innerworld the seasons change depending on his mood. 'Stats - 8th Squad Captain (AV-3') Stats -''' '''Point Earned - (3) - Activity Point (May 28th) - Story Interaction. - Character Interaction Points Used - 0 'Story' Pre-Gotei 13 Shin Kobayashi grew up in a shady area of Rukongai alongside his childhood friend Lorcian Kouyou. At some point some passing Shinigami noticed Lorcian's higher than average spiritual energy and offered to take her and train her. Although this would leave Shin alone, he attempted to talk her into it, as it was a brilliant opportunity and a way so that she would obtain a better life than what the two had been going through at that point. Shin enjoyed the stories and food that Lorcian would bring to her, and was devastated when they had to say their goodbye. He never held it against her as he knew it would happen some day as her visits became less frequent. However, the loneliness started to slowly make him bitter. part of Shin's history will come soon Shin then made the decision to enter the Shino Academy and become a Shinigami, following in Lorcian's footsteps. It wasn't easy for him, as at that point it was hard to make friends. But that did not seem to be much of a problem, as he got through the Academy and graduated in only 1 year. Shin's skills in Hoho especially allowed him to enter the 2nd Division as the 5th Seat. History as a Shinigami In the Gotei 13 he surprisingly developed many strong relationships. He was reunited with Lorcian, and their friendship rekindled into something more. In many ways it was this that turned around his cold, detached demeanor. His time with the 2nd squad allowed him to make friends with all the members, most especially Captain Jentoru Hayato, Lieutenant Kagechi Yorutora, and 3rd Seat Ryouichi Gensaii. He would never forget their overwhelming support for him when he was given the promotion to the 1st Squad Lieutenant. And in the tradition of the Squad 1 - Squad 2 relationship, he continues to consider himself close and loyal to his Squad 2 bretheren. More to continue soon.